


The Story of The Unpredicted Future

by Leshenka



Series: David Tennant characters stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Dark Magic, Divination, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshenka/pseuds/Leshenka
Summary: Nancy Snow is a student of last year at Hogwarts. Eighteen years old, born a seer much like proffessor Trelawney, she predicts the future, reads the cards, makes sense out of mist in the crystal ball.Meanwhile proffessor Moody takes place as the teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts.Oh how suprised he is to find miss Snow takes much interested in the dark arts themselfs.Can The Wheel of Fortune turn to their favor?
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Series: David Tennant characters stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

''Got a black magic woman, Got a black magic woman, I've got a black magic woman,

Got me so blind, I can't see, That she's a black magic woman,

She's trying to make a devil outta me''

\- Santana, Black Magic Woman

'Got your spell on me, baby... yes you got your spell on me, baby... turning my heart into stone...' I hummed softly under my breath as I took off my black hood and hung the coat over the chair lazily. The rain drops tapped steadily on the roof, grey alley outside disappeared behind the faded and dusty mulberry curtain I pulled over. Pleasant sounds of lit fire cracked at the tip of my enchanted petrol lighter, silver snake showing off his teeth at me, hissing as he stretched his body. I approached the flame onto the knot, one after another, candles soon pierced through the dense darkness of the room. 'I need you so bad, magic woman' I twirled aroud towards the table where I layed a cloth with pentagram symbol on it before I could place my deck of cards down. 'I can't leave you alone' I ended the phrase of the song and as I lit some incence my client knocked on the door before entering. I fixed my cat eye spectacles over my nose and took a seat, pointing at a chair in front. 'Welcome' I smiled, just enough darkness covering my face so I wouldn't be instantly recognisable. I liked to keep it intimate. I always made sure I wouldn't see my client's face either. It didn't matter since I knew so much more about them. I opened my hands which carried many mistic rings, more for the effect than any deeper meaning. I invited his hands onto mine. 'You pay upfront, then we do the reading. You can ask questions after but remember, I don't decide your feith. I only read what forces of nature might bring upon you' I repeated the same terms and conditions as before every session. 

My client was wearing a hooded robe, of course, it was pouring outside. He did not take it off. Water was dripping from his cape onto the floor. His poisture was rather thin but very tall. His very clearly manly hands tossed a bag of coins over the table with a mutter. I grabbed it with no hesitation, pulling it over to my side of the table. He was quiet as he put his hands into mine, letting me look at his palms and define lines. They carried information, but his touch was telling me even more. 'You've had a rough life' I started simply, following his lines with my palm 'You live in constant hiding and...' My emerald eyes gazed over his left wrist, noticing barely visible drawing of a snake skin. Death Eater's mark with no doubt. I let go of his hands, he saw me notice as he squirmed in his seat, nearly getting up. 'Stay' I spoke while I shuffled the cards, barely looking at him as I tried to focus on what eyes couldn't see but my soul. He listened, sitting still. I could feel his careful gaze trace every one of my move. A wrong one and I'm dead. I felt safe though. I was being in use to him, he had no reason to end my life like that. I knew by now people valued my gift, only a fool would have an enemy in me. I spread the cards into a celtic cross formation. 'Interesting' I spoke slowly and gently, turning the cards towards him as I read them for him. 'Your escape took place in the past, it cost a great a price' I could feel with every cell of my body he was a prisoner, maybe even in Azkaban since he was one of them. 

'You are now standing in front of a great task... you will succeed but it will also bring a price to pay... your soul is in danger if you don't trust the right people' I traced my gaze down the familiar graphics of the cards. 'Oh' I smiled softly as under the obstacle on his way, almost innocently lyed The Lovers. His hands trembled as he shook his head, looking at the card. 'You know what that means, don't you?' I handed him the card with a naked woman and a man in tight embrace, with extatic grins painted on their faces 'It means love, but also a choice' I clicked my tongue and felt soft amusement rising in my chest. Poor folk would lose everything for a girl. How sad.

'Tell me how do I avoid it' I could tell he's forcing his voice into low tones so I wouldn't recognise it. He didn't know the room was enchanted, I didn't want to know who my clients were. And so his voice was already disrupted. 'Speak freely, I won't know who you were. I make sure of that' my lips which I previously stained with crimson lipstick sent him a sly smile, the only part of my face visible to him, except my long mahogany locks, curling over my chest. 'I don't give advises' I replied to his question, studying the last card. They do. I rose up the last card, the outcome. 

'You are not in power of the choice' I huffed and showed him The Wheel of Fortune, spinning endlessly on the card. I could hear his sharp inhale, which meant he was somewhat familiar with divination. 'Changes, changes, changes. Good fortune, bad fortune?' I chuckled as it wrapped up his reading. 

'Good bye' The man was gone in a blink of an eye and I stared at his predictions lyed out on the table. I clicked my tongue couple of times, shaking my head. 'Poor bastard' I scoffed and put the cards back in the deck, waving them over smoke of the sage, making some of the characters cough in protest 'Shush' I silenced them by putting it back in the box and then I felt warm ball of fur jump over my lap 'Hey' I smiled warmly as I buried my hand in long black fur of my beloved cat Lucifer. I pat his back before I went ahead to get up and gather my things. The weather was dreadful but I only had couple of hours to get books for my last year in Hogwarts. I weighed the generous sack of coins in my hand, glad to find out it would probably enough to cover most of my expences. Divination could be exhausting but oh it could be so riddiculously beneficial. 'Come on, Lu, let's go' I threw my black leather bag over my shoulder before snuffing out all the candles and taking my gear. I made sure to pull the hood over my head, I didn't want to bring any attention. Students weren't welcome around here. I looked down both sides of the Nocturn Alley and finding none around, I snuck out to the Diagon Alley, much more welcoming and cheery one. I didn't know wether the rain was just above the other districts or was there a spell cast over the popular shopping street, but the sky was nearly completely blue here and plenty of kids were running around, showing off their new brooms, pets and what not.

I removed the hood, revealing my face and letting my hair flow with the wind. I entered the first shop from my list and motioned towards the 7th grade shelf. I was lucky enough to find used copies of Defence Against the Dark Arts and Advanced Divination in half price. They were nearly perfect, with very few tears here and there but nothing major. Maybe if I saved enough I could put some more money on the side. I cought my reflection in one of the shops as I carried on with my shopping and I thought my cape looked like hundred years old. My freckles and almost red hair looked particulary bold, brought out even more thanks to the lipstick I forgot to remove. I sighed softly and stared a little at the display with the brooms. 'Oh wow I love your hair' just as I was dreamily gazing down wooden pieces of art that could take you anywhere in the world, I heard a female voice. I glanced down, coming back to earth, and I were welcomed by two huge blue eyes of a pretty girl with silver hair. 'Thanks, do I know you?' I held out my hand to shake hers 'No, I don't believe you do. But I've seen you around school before. You are proffessor's Trelawney favorite student. I know because Hermone was going to ask you for help with Divination' she replied with a soft, very alienated but kind voice 'I'd love to help her, and you are...?' I asked once more since our hands were getting akwardly warm in the shaking motion 'Luna Lovegood' I chuckled and finnaly let go of her hand 'Good, it's pleasure to meet you, Luna. I'm Nancy Snow, it's lovely to meet you' I looked over above her head and spotted the time on a big clock on a display. 'Oh my, I need to run. But I will see you tomorrow' I waved at her and rushed to get the rest of the items, including books, a new quil and a set of ink. 

I returned to my room just in time to pack all my luggages into heavy suitcases. I didn't have much. I would turn eighteen this winter and it was the time to leave the orphanage. The sad grey building in the centre of London was two centuries old and had seen many lonely children. Me included. Except I had my gift which was keeping me company. It was making my life easier. 'Nancy Snow' a plum woman stared down at me, entering the room without knocking. I shared it with two other girls about my age, Clara and Jessica, but they were probably smoking at the back of the building, somewhere near the dumpster. 'Yes, mrs Vaysset?' I stopped what I was doing and politely turned to the carer. She left a bunch of cash on the table and shrugged 'This is what you are entitled to. You are supposed to get this... dowry when you turn eighteen but since I won't see you' I thanked her quickly and took the money before she would change her mind. 'I'll be gone before you know it' I promised and she left me alone with the barely £200 in cash. 'What is it enough for?' I crawled under the bed of Jessica and snuck out a cigarette as I packed mine already 'Maybe a ticket to France?' I hid the money away and leaned out of the window, lighting the fag with my magical, never running out lighter. I inhaled the smoke, glancing at the children covered with mud who were playing outside. I was lucky, I did not belong to this world. They had to stay here forever. 

And I? I had the train to Hogwarts the next morning, and then? Then I would be free forever. 

The smoke blended into the grey sky of the miserable London sun set and I sighed with content, drifting off into my thoughts. It would be the last time I see those walls. 


	2. Chapter 1

I sat on top of the pile of on my old suitcases and stared at the Hogwart's Express, proudly standing at the best station in the world. Kids were popping out from the 9 3/4 wall, filling the platform with happy conversations, shouting and squeeking, accompanied by the various sounds their pets were making. It brought smile upon my face and soon enough our luggage was carried into the trunk by the house elfs who were always keeping the platform clean. I spotted Cedric in the crowd, a boy of the same year as me, just a year younger. His blond locks danced around his face as he ran up to me with a big warm smile on his face 'Mr Diggory what a surprise. I barely recognised you in that white shirt' I nudged his side before pulling him into a hug. He was looking more manly and grown up every year, I could still remember first time I saw his boyish face in the train. I joined the Hogwarts mid semestre and he was just coming back from his winter holidays too. 'Nance!' he chuckled back at me and we stumbled into the train, finding convenient spot. 'Ssssso nice to sssee you' I rolled my eyes at this old joke and sat in front of him. He was a Puff and he simply couldn't get over the fact I were a Slytherin myself. 'Hey, you got space?' my lovely Ravenclaw friend entered the compartment immidately sitting on my side and as soon as she did, I pulled her into a hug too. Tiny blush on her cheeks didn't go by unnoticed. I knew she was crashing on Ced for ages now. Maybe this year I could convince her to finnaly tell him how she felt! 

'Hey, darling, how was summer?' I asked her enthusiastically once the train announced it was time to pull off and take us back to the Wizardring School. 'Oh you know, it was good, I wish you were with us at the Quidditch Cup but I guess you didn't lose much since...' I frowned slightly, looking at her with all my attention 'Oh I almost forgot that happened... did something go wrong?' I asked, weirded out at her strange responce. I didn't have much contact with the magical world during July and August so it would always leave me with plenty to catch up. 'You don't know anything?!' Cedric's face went white, adding to my frustration of finding out. 'Will you tell me what happened or not, they don't exactly deliver The Daily Prophet into the poorhouse!' I glared at them, really worried at this point. I hated being uninformed and they were aware where my 'home' was until now. 'Sorry, Nance, don't get upset... we just thought maybe someone from school told you because... well' Cedric stuttered out but Cho cut him off 'Death Eaters vandalised the camp. People were hurt' she whispered out 'They're back, Nancy, and they are powerful' I was left dumbfounded and my first thought was the Death Eater who was my client the previous day. I believed every word, it was making sense. It meant they were out of the hiding and ready to strike. 'But... that means...' my lips went dry and my friends nodded 'He might come back'. I gulped and Cho carried on with slightly shaky voice 'I saw the Dark Mark... all over the sky. It's like they announced themselfs' my jaw hung open as I thought the curse in my head. 'Morsemorde' I whispered and I could tell they all got shivers, myself as well. 'This year is going to be different, isn't it' I pointed out as I gazed over the Scotish hills outside the window. 

The Dining Room was increadible as ever, all the proffessors took their place by their table and so did the students from all the houses. I cheekily joined the Ravenclaws with Cho and I also found Luna in the crowd, glad to see this was her house too. 'I didn't think you were Slytherin' she said with her dreamy voice but smiled, much to my relief. I did have collegues in my house but I was just closer with Cho and Cedric, who now joined the black and yellow table. 'I'm starving' I chuckled but then had to go silent as Dumbledore began his usual speech. Most of it was gibberish, dos and don'ts, but then right in the middle of a sensence the door opened, blowing out the candles in the room. A wand flicked in the air lighting them back on and a man revealed himself, apologising for the delay. He limped through the hallway and took a seat for the DAtDA teacher. 'Alastor Moody' Dumbledor announced and introduced the peculiar looking man. He was rather... well let's just say he wasn't the kind of man you want to suspend your gaze on. He was rather large, beige trenchcoat only adding to his size, his face was scarred all over, his blond hair were same lengh as Snape's but at least not that oily I guess and the worst part was his eyepatch... it literally had a bloody eye in it, which was twisting and turning all over the place. With its bright blue colour it was truly making me notious. My appetite lessened. 'God I miss proffesor Lupin already' I whispered to Cho with an unhappy moan as the man seemed to gaze into souls of all students. Cho also looked like she was about to return her breakfast as she was looking down, focusing with all her strengh on the splinter in the wooden surface. 

The feast began and since I hadn't had a proper meal nearly entire summer, I tried to focus on filling my belly and getting rid of my poking ribs. This was another reason to be glad about finnaly leaving the orphanage. At least I wouldn't lose fife kilos every summer. I couldn't tolerate the food they gave us, especially since I were attenting Hogwarts most of the year. And the feasts here were what anyone could dream of. Chicken, pork, salads, roasted potatoes, pumpkin juice and cakes upon cakes and pastries! It didn't take long until my instincts kicked in and I bagan to eat with a happy blush on my cheeks. 

'I almost forgot' everyone turned their heads over to the teacher's table as Dumbledore stood up, still chewing a piece of something. Everyone waiter in anticipation, watching his down a glass of juice and clear his throat. 'This year we are pleased to inform you, we will be the hosts of TriWizard Tournament. Our guests will be ladies from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, France and gents from Durmstrang Institute, Bulgaria!' all the students cheered and we made a around of applause, excited to see other magical kids and their skill in the competition. I clapped my hands but deep inside, I felt somewhat grim. How could they host a game if just a few weeks back one was attacked by the servants of him. Maybe Dumbledor thought Hogwarts was invincable, but it wasn't. I had to speak to him. 

As soon as the feast was done and the students were dispersed by the teachers and ghosts into their dormitories, I headed over to Dumbledore's office. I caressed the stone Phoenix' nose and it politely made up a staircase for me. I rose up my hand to knock on the door but in the exact moment, they burst open, making me stand face to face with mr Moody. I nearly squeeked at his sight as he was probably twice as tall as me and my voice hitched in my throat, making words impossible to come out. 'Albus' his harsh voice sounded in the air as his crazy blue eye drilled into me, clearly staring me up and down 'You have a guest' he moved to the side with no rush at all, almost as if he was enjoying intimidating me. 'Miss Snow?' finnaly, I could come into the office, forcing myself to spit out a good night to the new proffesor who walked down the stairs, but somehow I could still feel his gaze on me very vividly. I nearly forgot what I wanted. 'Yes' I courtsied akwardly and tried to clear my mind, slowly remembering I were angry with the head master. His curious eyes didn't rush me to speak up, I took it with gratefullness. 'Proffesor' I spoke up and closed the door behind me, image of the disgusting blue eye slowly vanishing from my head 'I just found out about what happened at the Quidditch cup. Don't you think it's reckless to host such a large event now?' my voice sounded concerned as I genuily were and I hoped it wasn't too late to change him mind even if I were just a student. 'Oh... I sent you an owl with the news, I'm sorry it didn't reach you' I waved my hand at that and shook my head 'You know where I live, not much reaches me... not important. Are you sure it's safe out here?' I looked deeply into his wise old eyes with hope 'Miss Snow... Nancy, I appriciate your concern but this is exactly why we decided to host this year. It will allow us to keep an eye on the situation plus extra pair of hands from two different schools will be around! They can't be in so much power to defeat us all even if they, by any chance, decide to' he explained slowly but firmly. 'Okay' I nodded and fixed my glasses 'Sorry to disturb you' I said simply and headed towards the door 'I know you're older, you are basically an adult, probably were before everyone else' his words stopped me in the doorway so I turned to look at him over my shoulder 'But enjoy this last year of being a child' he smiled at me with warmth only a true grandfather could gift you with and I just had to smile back 'I'll try' I assured him and left his office, quietly walking back down the stairs. 

Once I showered and put on cozy pijama set in a dark shade of green, I curled up in the common room. The fireplace had olive and turquise shades of flame yet it was making the room warm and welcoming. Lucifer jumped on my lap, giving me extra layer of warmth as I stared outside the glass at the calm waters of the bottom of the lake. Weeds were rocking softly and the creatures were gone to rest as the rest of the school. I kept thinking of return of Death Eaters and as to why none seemed too concerned about it. Were they all under a charm? I scoffed at the thought of anyone overpowering or tricking Dumbledore. He's been through so much, he surely knew more than me. 

And yet I just had this feeling. 


	3. Chapter 2

Lucifer, as if he had an alarm clock in his butt, sat on on my chest exactly at 7 am when it was time to get ready for the classes of my first day of last year at Hogwarts. Fluffy black fur ball exclaimed his disapproval with a loud meow before he jumped off my chest to hide somewhere cozy and sleep. 

After I got fully ready I was curious to find out my first class would be no other than Defence Against the Dark Arts. The teacher was making my stomach twitch just by looking at him but I hoped he had a set of skills required for the position. I've been fascinated with the Dark Arts since I were probably thirteen. I had done all my research of Death Eaters and the ideology of the Dark Lord, of which I highly disapproved, to be clear. I believed dark magick could be practiced without the need of ''choosing sides'', no matter which house you belonged to or whether you were pure blood, half blood or muggle born. I was actually going to see if my Book of Shadows arrived as my goal for this year was not only to pass all the exams and get away from this country forever, I wanted to learn practical dark arts. 

I sat in my desk, waving over at my friends but we had no time to chit chat as the proffessor had already began the class. I got goosebumps of excitment all over my arms as he lectured about the inforgivable curses. I've read about them all there was. My jaw hung open as he swiftly performed ALL THREE OF THEM in front of us on a spider. I was deeply excited, I could feel my jaw hung open in astonishment once the dead spider landed on my desk and I glanced up at the proffessor, realised couple of girls in the class left or cried quietly. 'You don't seem disturbed whatsoever, miss...?' I only just realised he's been speaking to me only and the rest of the class had been in such a shock, they didn't even pay attention 'Snow' I cleared my throat and shrugged, doing my best to look into his eyes... yes they were both resting firmly on me. 'Proffessor Moody, I... I am just impressed. Those... spells carry so much power. I've just been thinking how increadible that is' I tried not to sound like a maniac and it seemed he was safisfied with my reply. He gave me one more long stare before calming the class to move on with the subject. 

I noted every word he said and I wondered how was he able to perform the curses without dragging anyone's attention. It made me think of Death Eaters again. What if they were spreading so much destruction the Ministry of Magic couldn't pull it off? Before I realised the class finished and I still had a bunch of them ahead of me. Everyone left the classroom and so I got up as well but before I could leave his voice stopped me 'What kind of name is Snow?' I looked over my shoulder to cross my eyes with Moody. His question was straight forward and clear even if he probably knew the answer. I had to appritiate he wasn't trying to be akward with it, giving me pity look like most people did, especially adults. 'I have no name' I smiled 'I'm an orphan' I replied and he nodded simply 'Have a good day, miss Snow' I wished him the same and cought up with Cho. 'I must admit I'm warming up towards that one' I admitted to Cho as we headed for our potion class. 'To proffessor Moody? You must be joking' she was clearly moved by his brutality like everyone else 'Don't tell me you all suddenly love huge spiders' I nudged her side and we chuckled upon entering proffessor's Snape class. 

We learned how to make potion which cures the effects of any other potion like love one for example. It was like antidotum for any kind of magical liquid you'd consume. I made sure to pay attention as knowing how to cure a poison could help a lot in brewing one. You never know what could be useful! 

Soon enough the long break began and I ran to the owl tower to see if my book was there. The weather was still nice and warm as I walked up the steps, breaking a sweat as there were so many. 'There it is' I grinned at the sight of a small packet with my name on it and I unwrapped it straight away. My own Practical Book of Shadows. The cover had a bat and a snake chasing each other in endless circle around the golden and purple title. I couldn't wait to read it but I still had herbology and divination up ahead. I ran down the stairs, rushing to make it to the dining room and still get a bite of something. I tucked the book between the others in my bag and, using a shortcut, I made my way to join my friends at the table. 'Hey, where were you?' Cedric handed me a glass of pumpkin juice and I shrugged 'Bathroom you creep' I replied shortly. I felt watched again, this tingling feeling at the bottom of my empty stomach. Maybe I should see Trelawny about it later... I was sure I were imagining things but no... proffessor Moody's eye was drilled onto me even if he was at the other end of the hall. I felt a bit sick but maybe I could try to intimidate him. I took a deep breath and frowned, looking streight towards the ugly blue eye. 'Stop staring' I groaned in my mind the eye slowly shifted to the Gryffindor's table where Harry Potter was sat. 'Nance?' I glanced back down at Cedric and Cho. 'Sorry guys, I'm a bit confused today, I guess I didn't sleep much' I tucked in my plate full of salad giving them apologising look as they looked concerned at each other. 

Divination class was short and messy, Trelawny looked like she's seen a ghost and I decided to stay until everyone leaves so I could talk to her. She knew about my gift and I sensed something in the air, so maybe so did she. 'Proffessor Trelawny... how were your holidays?' I started the conversation innocently as she handed me a cup of tea and we sat together on soft pillows 'Yeah good, good... Nancy, thank you for asking but we have much more important subjects' I tensed up as I glanced into her large eyes, enlarged by those thick glasses of hers. Her eye sight must have been really bad, poor thing. Even I didn't always need my spects. 'Proffessor, I feel like something is wrong' I admitted and took a big sip of her delicious tea to sooth myself down. 'You are not wrong, my child. Oh and please call me Sybill when we're alone. You're a big girl now' I nodded with a small smile 'I can't quiet place it' she took a sip of her beverage as well before she carried on, looking out of the widow at the sun set. 'I've tried everything. Crystal ball, tarot, oracles, tea leafs... it's like they are ignoring my question. It's like... like the answer is diguising itself' I nodded felt somewhat better, at least I wasn't alone with it 'I know, Sybill. I can feel something is wrong but it's like everyone is ignoring it' I rested my hand on her shoulder to cheer her up. At least we were both diviners. We could figure it out. 'Nancy, do tell me if you notice the most minor thing which seems out of the place. The answer must be way closer than we'd like it to be, look' her straw curly blonde hair trembled behind her as she got up all of a sudden, holding out her hands towards beautiful crystal ball. The mist inside it formed and turned black immidately. 'Let me help' I touched the cold surface of the ball as well and with all my focus, I stared at the smoke. The smoke inside it twirled twice but then again, turned black and went away, making the tool crystal clear again. I could see the reflection of what lyed behind it, though. 'Uhm... proff- I mean, Sybill. Look' I walked around the ball, and there on the floor behind it, was an old newspaper. Daily Prophet from couple years prior. 'Was it here before?' I asked her and she shook her head slowly, gazing at the grey piece of paper. 'I'll study it. See if I can find anything interesting' I put it between the pages of my brand new Book of Shadows and turned to leave as it was getting late. 'Thank you, Nancy. I'll see you tomorrow' I wished my favorite teacher a good night and slowly walked back to the Slytherin's common room, wondering what could possibly a newspaper have to do with all of this.


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as I got into my cozy bed, Lucifer made himself comfortable at my feet, purring. 'Hey mr Handsome' I chuckled and scratched behind his ear, making him the happiest boy before I reached over to pull out Daily Prophet from out of my book. 'You're reading newspaper before sleeping, weirdo?' Cecilia gave me a weird look as she was getting ready to paint her nails 'You're going on a date?' I changed the subject, knowing she will be more than happy to reply. Her pretty face lightened up straight away 'Sam asked me out... you know. The tall boy from...' she lowered her voice significantly 'Hufflepuff' I couldn't help but smile brightly at that. Finnaly people would realise there is no need to let houses separate us. Especially us, ''the bad guys''. 'That's wonderful, Cis, I'm so happy for you!' I replied genuily content and she went ahead with her task 'You got yourself a Huff too, am I right?' She asked cocking her eyebrow as she picked some red nail polish and shook the bottle 'What? Oh, do you mean Cedric? We're just friends. Besides, Cho loves him' I said casually 'You need to find yourself a boy, Nance' Cecilia pointed out and I thought of the only boyfriend I ever had when I was sixteen. He was a summer boyfriend from the poor house. He left by now, to Ireland I think. I lost my virginity to him. Well... he was fun while it lasted. 'I don't think I need one at the moment. With all the homework?' we chuckled together and I finnaly rested my eyes on the cover of the paper. A large picture of a Death Eater screaming agonisingly was filling the front page. Bartemius Crouch Junior. I suspended my eyes at his tormented face and felt stinging at my heart. Such a young handsome man lost to the fate of Azkaban. He's been sent there for taking part in many torture sessions including Longbottoms, murder... I sighed a little. It was just making me sad. This whole war between wizards, so much hate. I believed dark arts were more than capturing people and killing them for their believes. Bartemios stopped screaming and just held his prisoner number with an empty look in his eyes. The paper was black and white so I couldn't tell which colour his messy waves of hair were, or his eyes. 'Azkaban shouldn't be a thing. How is that helping people like you?' I asked internally and his eyes almost seemed to respond as he blinked from the cover. I turned the pages and read every single article until I fell deeply asleep.

'Nancy' I heard a whisper as I walked down cold stone hallway. There were chains here and there, skeletons. 'Nancyy' soft calling was dragging me towards what looked like a prison cell. 'Free me, Nancy Snow' the cell was pitch black as I stared inside through the bars 'How?' I heard myself ask before a loud high pitched scream cut through the air.

I woke up with my locks stuck to my sweaty forehead. Lucifer was nowhere to be seen and the sun was high up on the sky. 'Oh god' I gasped and ran to the bathroom with a horrible feeling I was way too late for my first class, as the bedroom was empty. Did none think to wake me up? Oh right, Cecilia probably left early to get ready for her date and Katy always went running at six in the morning. I groaned in desperation as I rushed to proffessor's Snape classroom. I ran through the hallway and just as I was about to turn the corner, I stumbled, barely missing proffessor Moody by an inch. 'Sorry' I gasped out just as couple of books fell on the floor out of my opened bag. 'It's all right, let me help' I tried to stop him but it was too late. The book he picked up... was the Book of Shadows. My mouth went dry and I froze, watching his reaction. 'Oi' his eyebrows rose as he glanced at the book and then at me 'I don't believe this is exactly allowed around here' my stomach almost cramped up as I imagined him going to proffessor Dumbledore with it. He looked behind his shoulder as if he were checking wether we're being watched. 'Please... I...' I stuttered something out but had no good reason to explain it. My mind was empty. How did I not predict it happening? 'Miss Snow' to my own surprise he handed me the book back 'Please follow me' I opened my mouth in protest, I had a class to join... oh god were we going to Dumbledore 'But proffessor Snape' I pointed out but he kept walking with his limping wooden leg 'You are late for his class. Come on, girl, I don't have the whole day. Come' I had to listen, taking a breath of relief at his next words 'I'll excuse you from your potion class, don't worry' he held out door to his empty classroom for me and asked me to take a seat. He leaned akwardly against the desk and crossed his arms 'Dark arts are subject of your interest, eh?' he didn't really ask, he stated it. There was not much point in lying, I just had to be grateful it was him and not Dumbledore or McGonagal. 'Yes, sir. But not in a sinister way' I cleared up and fixed my glasses 'I don't think you need to be evil to perform them, frankly, I would like to learn it, to know how to act around such forms of magic. It's not exactly in the school's program' I explained as patiently and innocently as I could, receiving strange chuckle from him. 'I see, I see. You do have a point there. Although... self thought dark magic could make a... mess' I looked at him curiously 'You don't know anyone who could teach me... safely?' I asked, not letting go my gaze from his bright blue eye. 'I can show you a thing or two. As long as you do not attempt to do anything on your own. Deal?' I nod my head instantly, barely believing my luck. Not only he didn't give me away to the headmaster, he would excuse my potion class AND give me proper Dark Arts lessons? This was amazing! 'I'll go now if you don't mind' I spoke up as I tucked my book at the very bottom of my bag. 

'Don't be late' he warned me and I walked away, not quiet able to believe what just happened. 


	5. Chapter 4

At lunchbreak I received an owl from proffessor Moody asking me to meet him after lunchtime in his classroom for the extra classes we agreed upon. Today was Friday so we would finish early and most of the school was heading to see quidditch anyway. I was worried. My skills could turn out not enough to carry the subject and instead failing on my own, now I had to fail in front of him. I hated his disturbing eye and, even though he seemed like a good person, I felt rather uncomfortable around him. I couldn't exactly place why. At least he was a powerful Auror, he knew more about dark magic than any regular teacher and for sure it was safe to have him around in uncertain times like this. 

'Everything all right?' I was sitting with my Slytherin friends today as Hufflepuff had a quidditch match with Gryffindor so most of them were at the stadium already. Cecilia made herself up to get ready for her date and now was nibbling on a bit of toasted bread 'Yes, I need to go see proffessor Trelawny' I put down my fork and got up, putting the letter away. 'Enjoy your date and let me know how it went' I smiled at her before I rushed to actually do as I said. I had to tell her the newspaper didn't contain any clues. 

I found her in the divination tower as usually, her nose stuck in a book. I knocked before entering but she jumped a bit anyway before she gathered herself to aknowledge my presence. 'Hello, proffessor' I smiled took a seat next to her. She put away the book, her hands were a bit shaky and to be honest, I thought she looked like she had a sleepless night. 'Nancy, good afternoon. Did you find out anything new?' she asked straight away and I nodded but shrugged. 'The most interesting bit is the news about a Death Eater being captured. But he's no threat... they killed him. I mean, the dementors executed the soul out of his body' I gulped by saying it out loud as I recalled the look in his eyes again. I knew he was bad but that was beyond any reason... 'The rest of articles are... we... bullshit' I chuckled a little as honestly the paper was rubbish and had nothing even slightly alluring in it. 'I see' Sybill looked disappointed as she suspended her gaze in the air. 'Maybe we're wrong?' I suggested after a moment of thought 'Maybe there is no danger, maybe we're receiving sygnals from the past or far away future' I looked at her but she didn't reply. Fair enough, it wasn't convincing me either. I just had hoped for a peacefull last year, that's all. 'Keep looking. And don't doubt your ability. Ever' she warned me and so I left, heading over to the next class.

'Hey Nance!' Cedric cought up with me in the corridor, dressed up in the full quidditch gear. 'Hi! You look good!' I grinned brightly at him as we stopped 'Will you come to see the match?' he asked enthusiastically but I shook my head 'Don't think so, but I wish you the best of luck. I'm sure Cho will be there, though' I pointed out and I felt strange at the disappointment in his eyes 'Why not?' he pressed a hand against the wall right in front of my face which unabled me to move along. 'Because' I felt stinging in my belly, an alarm to hold up from saying the truth 'I don't feel very well, I have to study the whole weekend so I wanted to give myself some rest at least today' I lied swiftly, not entirely sure why I wouldn't admit I had extra classes with proffessor Moody instead. But I learned to trust my intuition and right now it was screaming at me. 'Oh I hope you feel better, Nance, see you around' I nodded with a weak smile and I really wished I could just go and lye down for real. But it was the time to meet up with Moody and he did ask me to be on time so I had to hurry. 

I stood in front of his classroom's door and as I rose up my hand to knock, they opened with a squeek, letting me in. Ah did his crazy eye see through things? Great. Extra points for him. 'Good afternoon, proffessor' I said way more quiet and shy than I intended. I felt even more intimidated when the door shut loudly behind my back, and I made my way up to his desk where he was sat. 'I assume you got to know the boring theory bit and we can move onto the practise bit?' he didn't bother with any introductions as he grabbed his wand and got up. I took mine, and followed. 'Well, yes I've read quiet a lot' I admitted carefully, feeling like I can barely keep my wand in my grip. 'You look flustered, miss Snow' he pointed out, eyeing me up and down. I didn't even think of a reply before he dragged on 'I won't tell anyone about your interest... so you don't need to worry. Maybe you have a talent for dark arts?' my jaw dropped slightly at having him, the person who fights with it, point something like this out. 'There is nothing wrong to have... hobbies' he chuckled and tried to lower my tensed up muscules and chuckle lightly too 'I really don't mean to hurt anyone... I'm just curious' I assured him. Something almost devilish shined in his normal eye 'Curiosity is the first step to hell' he grinned widely and I scoffed, shaking my head. He was just playing with me, I had to relax and see what he can teach me. And so our first class began. 

I was astonished. By the end I forgot about all the rules and how wrong was to practise it in Hogwarts, the holliest of all magical places. But the wonders you could do! I did say I didn't mean any harm but it didn't stop Moody from showing me couple of unconventional ways to win a fight or indeed... really bring someone pain. He showed me couple of tricks of manipulation of reality and two hours passed before I noticed. There was so much to explore! 'Content?' he asked as I put my wand and notes away 'Very much. Thank you for that, proffessor, really' I smiled gratefully and felt slightly less creeped out by his presence. 'Good. I won't be able to see you as I have certain endevours to take care of, but with the begging of October, I'll be glad to carry on. Why don't you get a homework until then?' It was funny but knowing we won't meet for the next two and a half weeks I felt genuily excited to have extra bit of work 'Sure' Moody opened the drawer and after a while he wiggled out a small piece of paper from there 'I would like you to research methods of underwater breathing' I was quiet suprised at his request but nodded and took the piece of paper which contained some sources I could use. 'No problem, I'll deliver it to you as soon as I can' I promised and walked out, feeling really full of this brand new knowledge. It was eye opening, just outstanding.


End file.
